trashpastafandomcom-20200215-history
Legend of Purple Stream River
LEGEND OF PURPLE STREAM RIVER - #13 ---- My friend Datld keeps telling me about this legend about a river that has a purple water stream. It's said those who travel down the stream will be taken to a place filled with gold and gems. I don't believe it myself, but my friend apparently bought this map from an old guy that leads to the purple stream river, so we're going to check it out. According to the map, it's right behind Datld's house (he lives near a dense forest). We traveled into the thick wilderness just right behind his house. "Man, there's spider webs everywhere. Is that deer carcass?" I expressed while walking in the thick brush. "Yeah, no one comes out in these parts very much." Datld explained. "Hmm... I wonder why?" I questioned. "I don't know man... it might have something to do with that purple stream river." he guessed. "Yeah, right." I said while rolling my eyes. We traveled through the thick woods for about 30 minutes, and still no purple stream river. My legs began to ache. "Dude, we've been out here for almost 30 minutes now. We should really head back home. We have gone to far." I stated concerned. "But we're so close, I can taste it!" Datld replied. "It doesn't exist. You're being stupid." I scoffed. "Oh yeah, well, who's the stupid one now?" Datld said while pointing to the purple stream river. "No way, this can't be possible!" I exclaimed. "See, I TOLD you it was real! Now let's follow the stream, and we'll be rich in no time!" he stated. The trees in the area looked very unusual. They had a weird turquoise color to them, and the sky was a mixture of gray and tan. The ground and bushes seemed to a dark gray color as well. Not to mention the river stream was purple. This is probably the most bizarre area I've ever seen in a forest. Who knows what types of creatures live out here. We followed down the stream, which eventually led down to a cave of some sorts. "See? That's where the gold is at!" exclaimed Datld. "Yeah... but how are we going to get down there? It looks pretty steep." I expressed with concern. "I can help you out" spoke an unknown voice. "Who said that!?" me and Datld said shocked while scanning the area. Out came from one of the trees was a small green goblin. It had long floppy ears, a long nose, green wrinkly skin, big green eyes, and it was wearing scraggly brown shirt of some kind. "What are you, what do you want from us, and how can you talk?" We asked the goblin. "Hehehe... I'm Gollny the goblin troll. Don't worry, I don't bite!" explained the goblin troll. "H-how can you talk?" I asked the goblin troll. "Because I'm not stupid...? I don't know, I just can!" explained Gollny. "C-can you help us get the gold in that cave?" Datld asked Gollny. "Hehe, sure!" exclaimed Gollny while pulling out a tiny sack from behind him. "Hear, take this!" Gollny handed us the sack. "What's in it?" asked Datld. "Fairy dust! Sprinkle it around your feet, and you'll be able to safely float down there!" Gollny explained. Then came a loud roar in the distance. "W...what was that...?" I asked out loud. "Oh no! He's coming! Quick, use the fairy dust and get down there! He killed my entire family, and he's going to kill you!" Gollny said. Datld quickly opened up the sack, ans started to sprinkle the fairy dust around our feet. We jumped, and floated down to the cave. "Wow, I can't believe this stuff actually works!" expressed Datld in happiness. We made it into the cave, and there it was... stacks of gold bars and other gems! "Yes! We're rich!" yelled Datld while jumping. We got the gold bars and gems, and stuffed them in our backpacks. We floated out of the cave, and back on land. We were greeted by a giant T-rex beast that was red and blue, with weird feathers sticking out of it all over its body. It was a couple of feet away from us. "I'll guard it off, just get out of here!" Gollny screamed to us. We ran as fast as we could away from the beat. I could hear Gollny screaming in the distance... then a chomp. Poor Gollny was just looking out for us, and we risked his life just for some stupid gold. I was so angry, but I kept running anyway. After 15 minutes of running, we made it to the back of my Datld's house. "I can't believe Gollny is dead. He risked his life for us." I said very said. "Oh well, at least we're filthy rich now!" exclaimed Datld. You don't know how bad I wanted to bunch him in the face for saying that. He dumped his backpack, but the gold didn't fall out. But instead... melted gold. "W-w-what, WHAT!?" screamed Datld. "That's what you get, honestly." I said to him angrily. "Why you little-" He was interrupted by the melted liquid gold bubbling... and it was... rising. BLLAAARRGHHH! The melted gold transformed into goopey monster with an ugly face. It smelled awful too. Can't say we didn't deserve it. Category:Legends Category:Rivers Category:Goblins/Trolls Category:Caves Category:Dinosaurs Category:Deaths Category:Monsters Category:Twist Ending